nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Morton Koopa Jr.
Morton Koopa Jr. also known as Big Mouth Koopa Jr. in Mario T.V. series. He is one of seven of Bowser's children in the ''Mario'' series. His first appearance was in Super Mario Bros. 3 where he appeared as the second Koopaling to be fought. He later appeared in Super Mario World, Yoshi's Safari, and then Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. In Super Mario World, he attacked by climbing up the walls, then he walked on the ceiling, and then, he fell on the floor, temporarily making you unable to move. When defeated, he sank into the background and disappeared in a cloud of dust. In the cartoon series, he was known as Bigmouth Koopa. He always rambled on, as people would get annoyed and tell him to be quiet. History ''Super Mario Bros. 3 In this game, Morton, along with his siblings conquered Desert Hills and took their ruler's magic wand, he used to urn him into a Hoopster. Morton's troops, however, was defeated by the Mario Bros. Morton then came face to face with them often do low jumps wand firing magic blasts, unlike other appearances Morton in his Mario 3. case couldn't shake the floor like his older brothers Roy and Ludwig. Morton was eventually defeated and abandon the wand. Super Mario World In this game when Bowser conquered Dinosaur Land he left a captured Baby Yoshi egg in Donut Plains were he left Morton at his castle to guard this piece of land so The Mario Bros. and the new friend, Yoshi. Like ''Super Mario Bros. 3 his troops failed and had to face his foes face-to-face once again. He attacks by climbing up walls while trying to crush Mario or Luigi. The floor will shake causing a short stunning to either Bro. unless they jump. It takes three hits to defeat Morton in this game much like Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Yoshi's Safari Being in charged of guarding a crystal gem Morton (thanks to Iggy) mechanical frog guarded it, for a brief time. Morton faced Mario and Yoshi again. He threw bombs and hoped a lot in his mach. Later, he was shot by Mario and Yoshi by the Super Scope and he was defeated. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Morton only had a cameo battle. Originally ordered by his dad to guard the castle, Morton was hypnotized by Bowletta along with his siblings to fight Mario and Luigi. Before battle Morton would ground pound cause paralyzing waves, Mario and Luigi eased out of it. Morton repeated this in battle and spat fireballs, but was defeated after a while. New Super Mario Bros. Wii After nine years of being ignored, Morton reappeared in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He disguised himself as a cake and kidnapped Princess Peach with the help of his siblings. Morton was dropped off at World 6 where he battled at his tower being fought by the Mario and co. he used magic blasts and his newly ground pounding ability. Though when stomped on his shell, he is hard to dodge especially if the player lands on the platforms he/she has dodge the spiked pillars. After being defeated, he retreated to his castle, being fought again. Kamek casts a spell to make Morton when he ground pounds the floor goes up and if Mario is on the floor when he ground-pounds loses a life. When Morton is defeated again, he survives and heads to World 8. Non-canon appearances ''Mario is Missing Morton is missing in both PC, NES, and SNES versions. Morton though not seen was helping Bowser taking over Antarctica. Morton however refuses to go outside or fight Luigi and is presumably watching his family. Hotel Mario In this game, Morton's Woodoor Hysteria was the first hotel to encounter in the game. It only takes two hits to defeat Morton and however to truly defeat Morton, Mario or Luigi has to close all of the doors to trap him. Super Princess Peach Morton only appeared in the beta version of ''Super Princess Peach. He attacks by taking mass air and inflating himself like a balloon, Spitting fireballs, charging, body slam, and diving headbutt. Not much else is known about him. Family *Larry Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Half-Brother: Bowser Jr. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Koopalings Category:Koopa Troopa characters and enemies